


Tipsy in Love

by BWdaydreamer



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree is Whipped, BrightWin, Drunkenness, Fights, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mornings, Pictures, Sleep, Top Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, curtainfic, sarawatine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer
Summary: Left home alone while Win partied all night with music and booze, what will Bright do to his drunken partner when the latter gets back home?
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: Sarawatine Week





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re finally home,” Bright said flatly as Win approached him, swaying a little as he walked.

“Are drunk?! You’re drunk and you drove, at this hour? Are you crazy?!” the older one scolded his nong.

“Maaaiii, I’m not drunk, I’m just tipsy. I can still walk straight if I want to, see…” Win tried to do the tandem walk test, but failed miserably. 

“I was worried sick, Win. You were not answering your phone, no call, no message, nothing!" the older one was raising his voice now. 

"Shhhh, P' Bai, you're too loud, shhhh," said the obviously drunk lad as he plopped on to the bed, then added “…I didn’t drive, I asked some guy to drive for me”

"And who is this ‘some guy’?” Bright was furious, and it was really taking a lot of his willpower not to explode and scream at the half-asleep boy next to him. He sighed, and with a resigned tone said “Fine, sleep, but we are not yet done talking about this…” Win was already snoring, even before he finished his sentence.

Looking at the sleeping boy on his bed oddly calmed him down, and Bright could tell that his anger was slowly being replaced by amusement and affection for his partner, then thought: ‘When did I become whipped for a man, huh?’ 

“Well, at least let me get a bit of revenge,” Bright chuckled as he clicked away, using his favorite point and shoot camera, and also on his phone. Satisfied with the amount of pictures he had taken, he softly uttered ‘narak’, and proceeded to change Win out of the clothes he was wearing into more comfortable ones. Feeling sleepy himself, he turned off the lights and laid down on his side of the bed. 

A Honne song suddenly came into Bright’s mind. He felt that it summarized everything that he was feeling for the nong beside him:

“And I can't help but wonder  
Just how we ended up alright  
And I love you like no other  
And this has never felt so right

You can keep me warm on a cold night  
Warm on a cold cold night”

"No matter what you do, you will always be my warmth," he whispered as he looked at the angelic face of his lover, and proceeded to post a picture on his photography account, hoping that the stubborn guy, who refuses to follow @isawitbefore, would see it and pay attention to its caption. 

Finally, assured that all is well and his worry completely vanished, Bright closed his eyes.


	2. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with a headache after a night of booze and partying, Win vaguely recalls the promise of his P' Bai to have a serious talk in the morning. Will he survive through the wrath of his lover and get to work on time?

Win wakes up alone in Bright’s bed with a splitting headache. Fortunately, his older broo keeps the heavy curtains closed, allowing only streaks of light to enter through the window’s edge; otherwise, it would have been quite painful to open his eyes to a room filled with the brightness of daylight. A soft ‘oh’ escapes his lips as he notices his neatly folded clothes on the desk. 

‘I must have been so wasted last night, I can’t even remember changing out of these, unless P’…’ , dread was now overcoming Win, as snippets of the fight that he had with his boyfriend upon arriving home from his partying suddenly came crashing back to his mind. “Shia! He must have been really pissed…correction, he must be pissed until now,” Win nervously paced as he scratched his head. He has no choice though; they have a scheduled online live event around noon and a workshop this evening. There is no way to escape from ‘the talk’ that his P’ swore would happen this morning. 

“Now or never!”, Win takes a deep breath and walks towards the living room. He pauses at the threshold as he sees Bright on the sofa, sipping coffee while petting the lovely Ame, their cat. It is a lovely and quiet moment, made even more beautiful by the rays of sunlight coming in through the open veranda door. He fishes his phone out his pocket and takes a picture. A smile forms on his lips as he takes another look at the photo that he had just taken, and back at his lover.

Bright turns to Win’s direction and motioned to his nong to sit with him on the sofa. The younger one obliges and mutters “there’s no escaping now,” as he settles next to his oddly calm P’, who asks “How’s your head? I’m sure you have a hangover from last night’s…”

“I’m sorry, P’ Bai!” the repentant Win interrupts as he half-prostrates himself next his partner, repeatedly bowing to show the earnestness of his apology. 

“Win, what are you doing? Get up. Look at me and let’s have a proper talk.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“I was.”

The reply of his senior calms Win down, and reasons in his mind—‘was’, so that means he’s not mad anymore, right?’. He braves a peek at Bright, only to be met by the dangerous glare of his partner. 

“I’m sorry,” Win says again and straightens up.

Bright then asks, “what are you being sorry about?”

The embarrassed junior knows that this is his P’s way of scolding him, which the former finds scarier than getting chewed out and shouted at. 

“I am sorry for not replying to you, for getting drunk when I am fully aware that we have work today, for flirting--”

“You- you flirted?!” Bright interjected with an obvious repressed tone of anger.

“P’, you know me when I get drunk, I tend to be...a little friendlier…which sometimes people tend to misunderstand as flirting. But I wasn’t I promise!” The guilt-stricken junior insisted.

Unconvinced and a little annoyed at this admission, Bright pressed to know more, “So, who exactly thought you were flirting with them? Was it ‘some guy’ who drove you home last night?”

“P’, don’t be mad na na na? I can’t even remember half of what happened last night, all I know is that my friend invited him over as we were singing--“

“—and drinking, go on”, interrupts the still annoyed Bright.

Win continues in an apologetic tone, “—and drinking, I must have looked really wasted then, and I told my friends that I need to go home because of work today, then this guy offered to drive me here since his place is just nearby, that’s it. I am really sorry P’”

“You refuse your boyfriend’s proposal to fetch you but you readily accept a stranger’s offer?”

“I just wanted you to get some rest, since you seem tired and you said were not feeling that well”

“But I wanted to do this for you. I would feel much better knowing that you’re safe with me than wondering where you might be, who you’re with— don’t get me wrong, I want you to have a good time with your friends as I do with mine, but do remember your limits when you’re in public, and let me take care of you too as you take care of me. Okay?”

Win nods eagerly. He has been with his lover for quite a while now, and he knows that once his P’ gives mini-sermon followed by an ‘okay’, he is safe. 

“How’s your head? Does it hurt?” the concerned Bright asks again and hands him some medicine, “Here you can take this after you’ve eaten something. I can make you a sandwich if you want.”

“My boyfriend’s too kind” Win teases then laughs.

“What? Why are you laughing?” 

“Nothing, I just find you, calling yourself 'boyfriend' amusingly cute.”

“What should I call myself then?”

“Darling”

“But that’s what I call you, my darling Win”

The two boys then laughs at this flirtatious exchange. 

“Come on, let’s prepare for work” Bright poises himself to stand up from the sofa but Win stops him, and pulls him back to his seat.

“Oh P’, you have something on…let me remove it for you,” Win quickly leans in. then gently licks the upper lip of his surprised lover. 

“What are you doing?” Bright asks in a puzzled tone, as he starts to feel the heat rising from in between his legs to his ears.

Win smiles proudly as he sees that his actions stirred the reaction he was aiming for. He leans in again and softly whispers to his P’s ears “Let me make it up to you.”

Bright could only stare back at the young man in front of him, who is eagerly gazing at him. Out of genuine concern though, he asks again “don’t you have a hangover? Is your head okay?”

The younger one moves a little closer, their faces almost touching, and looks intently at the eyes of his lover, “it’s slowly getting better, why don’t you make it go away by letting me make up for last night, hmm?”

“We have to go to work. There’s not enough time”, Bright weakly argues as his breaths become heavier, and goosebumps start to prickle his skin, with every stroke of Win’s delicate fingers on the back of his neck, down to his lower back.

Without warning, Win pushes Bright down on the sofa, causing the surprised Ame to screech before scurrying away. The older one gives in to the pleasing ‘ministrations’ of his dearest on top of him, but still manages to say “We. Have. Time.” in between his stifled moans. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Narak means cute  
> *Lyrics from Musicmatch of Honne's Warm on a Cold Night


End file.
